Once Upon Abuse
by Shaded.black
Summary: Emma is no longer the dark one but she still has a dark side. How far will she go before enough is enough. SQ One-shot. r&r please (: (will right more short stories if asked.)


Regina: she hit me again today.

Maleficent: where this time?

Regina: in the stomach.

Maleficent: you want me to come get you?

Regina: no, she's pissed off right now, and if I leave it'll only make things worse.

Maleficent: things will only get worse if you stay sweet heart. But, if you don't want me to come get you, can I at least come get Henry?

Regina: he's sleeping. And he's fine. She would never hurt him.

Maleficent: you don't know that. I know you get sick of me telling you this but, you really need to leave her.

Regina: I have to go, I hear her coming up the stairs. Don't text back I'm deleting these text messages.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm just upset that you didn't cook dinner tonight. I'm sorry and it won't happen again."

"Emma, you have to get some help, you keep saying you won't do it again and here we are. I love you and I know that you have some dark magic left in you from being the dark one, but it shouldn't cause you to hit me."

"I said I was sorry, I do not need help, there isn't any dark magic left in me, I just lose my cool sometimes, I mean we have been together for five years now, and you annoy me sometimes. And I just lose it."

"See, there you go again, that's what I'm talking about. You use to never talk to me like that. Well you did before we got together, but that's when we were still fighting against this. Now it seems we are fighting for this. I don't want to fight for something that should come naturally." Regina sighs, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You're always crying, about everything. I'm telling you that things will get better, and they will. If you don't think that they will then why are you still here fighting for me?"

"Because I still love you and I know that you're worth fighting for. And Henry loves you, and wants us to work this out. I want to be a family still. I just think it would work much better if you sought help."

"I already told you I'm not getting any damn help Regina." Emma screams, slapping her a cross the face.

Regina laid there on the cool carpet whimpering.

"Baby, see look, you made me do that. You are the reason I slapped you, you keep pissing me off. I don't need help, maybe you should be less pathetic. You could try fighting me back for once. You can't do anything right. You can't cook when I want you too. You can't pick up Henry from school on time. You can't even fight me back. You make this easy Regina. I don't even know why I put up with this."

"I-I-I'm done putting up with this, I can't ta-take this anymore, and I refuse to p-put my hands on someone I love. It's over Emma, I'm packing my things and I'm leaving tonight. With Henry."

"You're leaving tonight? With Henry? Neither one of you will be leaving this house tonight and I suggest that you don't even try." She taunts.

Regina goes to stand up and is immediately punched back to the ground.

"Stay down there! Get up again and you'll be sorry." Emma says kicking her in the stomach.

"M-mom, what are you doing?" Asked Henry from the doorway with his hand on the doorknob.

"OMG, Henry baby, close your eyes, m-me and y-your m-mom are just talking sweetie. G-go back to y-your room." Regina says through jaded breaths on the floor.

"Henry, go back into your room, darling, me and mommy were just talking and she fell. I'll be in, in a few minutes to tuck you back in." Emma says steadying her voice.

"Mom, are you okay?" Henry asked with sadness in his eyes.

"She's fine Henry, now go back to your room." Emma yelled angrily.

"Okay, I'm going." He muttered walking back out the room.

"See, even Henry feels sorry for you. But he will listen to anything I tell him, because I'm good at covering up my—AH!" She screams, blood trickling down her head, falling to the floor.

"He-Henry. What di-did you jus-just do?" Regina asked staring from Henry to Emma's limp body, and back up to Henry.

"Mom, this isn't the first time she's hit you. I've seen her do it before. I've also seen you with bruises on your arms and neck. Make up couldn't cover them. I just figured one day you'd get fed up and leave her."

Regina grabs Henry and hugs him tightly. "I wish you didn't have to do that, or see any of what you've seen. I never meant for it to get this bad. I was going to leave her tonight."

"Did I just kill her?" Henry asked with tears in his eyes.

Regina lets go of Henry and scoots over to Emma's body.

"No, she still has a pulse. Henry, I need you to go pack some clothes, just do it. Don't ask me any questions."

"Okay, mom. I trust you." He says, kissing her cheek and leaving the room.

Regina: answer your phone.

Maleficent: ok?

"Hello?"

"I need you to come over right now. I'll explain when you get here. Emma is unconscious, and there's blood everywhere."

"I'm-I'm on my way." Maleficent hangs up.


End file.
